Réalité
by La plume de Mimi
Summary: Sa réalité à [lui] était celle là. Peut importe les souvenirs qu'il avait lié à [Elle]. Est ce véritablement bon, de [trop ?] s'attacher ? [Ichigo x Rukia]


**Bonjour à tous !!**

Comme précédemment, j'ai eu beau essayer, **Tite Kubo** n'a toujours pas accepté de me donner ses personnages et les droits qui vont avec. Alors, en attendant je ne fais que les emprunter.

Cette fic est… _**étrange**_.

Je me permets de dire cela, parce que c'est de cette manière que je la qualifie moi-même. Et…pour tout dire, je ne saurai même pas comment la résumer correctement.

Tout ce que je conseil, c'est de lire, de faire le liens avec les Flashs-back et, pourquoi pas, d'apprécier ! ;)

Well…

**Comme j'ai utilisé des éléments typiquement japonais, je vais apporter quelques explications avant que vous ne lisiez.**

. Les étudiants japonais changent leur uniforme scolaire le **10 Juin**. Ils troquent celui d'hiver pour celui d'été, of course.

J'ai donc tenté de faire figurer les dates de mes flashs-back en fonction de cela.

. Je n'apprendrais à personne qu' **Itadakimasu** est l'expression que les japonais emploient pour souhaiter « **Bon appétit**. ».

De même que **Baka** renvoi à « **Idiot **», **Urusai** à « **La ferme** », **Chikusho** à « **Brute** », **Gomen** à « **Pardon / Excuse(z)-moi** » et que **Hai**, veut dire «** oui** ».

…_N'est-ce pas ?_

. Enfin, _**Gochiso-sama**_ est une formule toute faite pour remercier, après avoir mangé. Donc, littéralement, cela signifie : « **C'était très bon / Merci pour ce repas.** »

≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈

**Pairing : I**chigo x **R**ukia.

**Spoilers :** _Aucun_. Juste que mon imagination à travailler avec avoir lu certains spoilers justement. . Ce sont ces derniers qui m'ont inspirés, mais une nouvelle fois, cette histoire peut très bien être lu sans en tenir compte.

Les parties en _italiques_, correspondent aux **Flashs-back**. La date est d'ailleurs indiquée, mais purement imaginaire.

La dernière partie en **gras**, correspond au « **présent **».

**Un grand merci à Fiber, Lynarsiane, Lullaby12, Clewilan, Cloudsdreams, Sanzo-sama et Rizane, pour leur reviews sur ma précédente fic, _Issho Ni_.**

**DOMO ARIGATÔ GOZAIMAS' !** –courbette de remerciement.-

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**xXx Réalité xXx**

**25 Juin. **

**Matinée.**

_-Ichigo ?_

_-Hum ?_

_-Pourquoi tu ne la mets jamais ? _

_Alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin des cours, Rukia venait de lui poser cette question. _

_Stupide, à première vue, parce qu'il ne savait pas à quoi elle faisait référence. _

_Il s'arrêta tout de même. _

_-Hein ? _

_-Ta cravate. Tous les autres élèves la portent avec l'uniforme, pourquoi pas toi ? Tu es un garçon aussi, non ?_

_Il la considéra un instant. Franchement…il ne pouvait bien n'y avoir qu'elle pour poser ce __**genre**__ de question. _

_-Ah…ouai. Mais ce n'est pas un truc fait pour moi…_

_Se satisfaisant lui-même de sa réponse, il se remit en marche. Jusqu'à ce que…_

_-Oh…Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois en calquant son rythme d'avance sur le sien pour se retrouver à ses côtés. _

_Ah._

_Là, c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'arrêta de nouveau, soupira et leva ses yeux au ciel. Tout cela dans un ensemble parfait. _

_-J'en sais rien moi ! Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça, d'abord ?_

_Elle passa à côté de lui et haussa les épaules. _

_-Parce que je trouve que ça va bien aux hommes, c'est tout. _

_Ichigo mit quelques secondes à prendre conscience de ses dernières paroles._

_Ce que Rukia sembla remarquer. Elle continua d'avancer et par-dessus son épaule, s'adressa à lui._

_-Mais si tu te mets à réagir si idiotement lorsqu'une fille te dit ça, c'est que la mention « homme » ne doit pas te correspondre. _

_Et elle ajouta, réalisant soudainement qu'à cette allure ils frôlaient le retard._

_-Et dépêche toi…Strawberry ! _

≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈

**26 Juin.**

**Soirée. **

_-Ichi-nii, attends !_

_Yuzu quitta la cuisine, embarquant au passage une assiette posée sur la table, et partit à la suite de son frère dans l'escalier. _

_-Ichi-nii ! Appela-t-elle une seconde fois alors qu'il se retournait vers elle._

_-Ah… Yuzu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Elle se stoppa sur la marche inférieure à celle sur laquelle il se trouvait et lui tendit l'assiette qu'elle avait avec elle._

_-C'est pour Rukia-nee… _

_Il se saisit du plat sur lequel reposaient deux onigiris que sa sœur avait elle-même faites, il s'en doutait, et une petite brique de lait à la fraise._

_Yuzu ne changeait décidément pas._

_-Ce… ce n'est pas vraiment un vrai repas mais…_

_-Ca ira, Yuzu. Coupa Ichigo._

_Il lui fit un signe de tête pour la pousser à le croire. _

_-Arigato. Je suis sure qu'elle t'en sera déjà très reconnaissante._

_-Mais… elle n'est pas venue au repas, comme elle le fait tous les soirs, et… Ichi-nii, est-ce que Rukia-nee va bien ?_

_Yuzu fit un pas de plus, se retrouvant à la même hauteur qu'Ichigo, et ce dernier fut contraint de reculer ne souhaitant pas renverser l'assiette qu'elle avait spécialement préparée. _

_-Hein ? Ah, ouai. Elle souhaitait juste finir un devoir, je crois…_

_-Ah… je vois. _

_Cela faisait quelques semaines à peine, que Rukia logeait officiellement chez eux, mais le comportement de la jeune Kurosaki était clairement figuratif de toute l'affection qu'elle portait déjà à la petite Shinigami._

_Yuzu redescendit d'une marche et s'engageait déjà pour la seconde. Elle se retourna et offrit un sourire à Ichigo._

_-Oh ! Reprit-elle brusquement. Comme elle n'a pas pu partager cela avec nous, je compte sur toi Ichi-nii, pour souhaiter « Itadakimasu » de ma part, à Rukia-nee. C'est d'accord ? Tu le feras, hein ?_

_Elle attendit qu'il approuve d'un signe de tête avant de disparaître dans les escaliers._

_Et Ichigo soupira, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. _

≈

_-Oi, Rukia !! Yuzu a préparé ça pour toi… _

_Découvrant la jeune fille endormie à son bureau, son expression changea et il murmura._

_-Baka… !_

_Il réussit à poser le repas en équilibre entre son livre de Sciences ouvert et ses copies éparpillées. Il s'approcha de Rukia et la secoua. _

_-Idiote, ne dors pas à mon bureau !!_

_-__Chikusho, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!! Cria t-elle en se dégageant. _

_Il la lâcha, voyant qu'elle était bel et bien réveillée et qu'à ce stade, cela relevait plutôt de la torture. _

_-Retourne dans ta chambre. Maintenant que tu en as une, ne viens pas dans la mienne ! Répliqua t-il._

_-Urusai ! Cette chambre n'est pas la mienne, c'est celle de tes sœurs. Et d'abord, je préfère mon placard. _

_Ichigo jura par-dessus son épaule. Et leur querelle habituelle aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si Rukia n'avait pas aperçu ce qui lui était destiné depuis le départ._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-elle en ramenant l'assiette vers elle. _

_-Ton dîner. Comme tu n'es pas descendue, Yuzu a préparé ça. Grouille toi de manger et retourne dans ta chambre._

_Il s'avança vers son lit et s'y assit, callant son dos contre le mur. _

_-Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Et j'aimerais pouvoir savourer mon repas en paix, alors arrête de me regarder pendant que je mange !_

_Elle avait enlevé une partie du papier qui couvrait la première onigiri et en dévorait déjà la moitié. Un grain de riz resta collé au coin de sa bouche. _

_Ichigo se leva et prit la direction de la salle de bains en maugréant. Jusqu'à ce que la demande de Yuzu lui revienne. _

_-Oi, Rukia !_

_-Qwa ? Demanda t-elle au travers d'une bouchée._

_Il se tourna vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il aperçu le reste de nourriture qu'elle conservait au bord de ses lèvres. _

_-Itadakimas'._

_Elle releva ses grands yeux vers lui. _

_-Ah… Arigwato, Ichwigo. Dit-elle en enfournant la fin de sa première boulette et en entamant la seconde. _

_Oui, elle devait avoir faim. _

_Vraiment._

_Et son expression à ce moment-là, valait beaucoup. Même trop, pour qu'Ichigo sourie en la voyant ainsi. _

_Il se reprit bien vite en ayant conscience de son acte et la laissa finir à sa guise._

_Rukia restait Rukia, après tout._

_Et une Kuchiki frappait fort._

≈

_Lorsque Ichigo revint, les cheveux mouillés et une serviette humide autour du cou, il trouva la pièce vide de toute présence. Seul son livre de Sciences était resté ouvert à une page qui l'alerta quand au sujet sur lequel Rukia s'était plongé : « __**L'étude des mammifères herbivores au sein de leur milieu. **__» Une corne avait été faite, couvrant principalement deux exercices portés sur… les lapins et leur reproduction._

…

_Le statut d'idiote de la jeune fille commença à se confirmer au sein de l'esprit d'Ichigo lorsqu'il remarqua autre chose. Une note plus précisément._

_Celle-ci était posée sur l'assiette que Rukia avait laissé vide après son passage et Ichigo s'en saisit._

_« __**Gochiso-sama. **_

_**Rukia Kuchiki.**__ »_

_Un lapin, un de ceux qu'elle seule savait faire, avait été dessiné à côté de son nom, le « V » de la victoire au bout de sa patte. Et une fraise frôlait son oreille. _

_-Baka. Souffla t-il une nouvelle fois._

_Il plia le papier en deux et le glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean._

≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈

**29 Juin.**

**Midi. Fin de repas. **

_-Orihime !! Cria Matsumoto. Rapproche-toi, tu sors du cadre !_

_-Haii !! Gomen, gomen ! _

_-Vous aussi, Taichou._

_Tôshirô râla. Et son vice-capitaine retira son doigt du bouton ayant servi à régler le zoom avant d'actionner celui du retardateur. _

_Mais __**pourquoi**__ avait-il fallu qu'on lui montre comment se servir de cet objet humain : l'appareil photo numérique. _

_-Prêts ? Demanda-t-elle en venant se placer parmi les autres. Ah ! Ichigo pousse toi, on ne me voit pas !_

_Un grognement incompréhensible de sa part. Il se décala et le flash partit._

_C'était foutu. La photo était prise. _

_Matsumoto se retira la première et les trois garçons présents –Abarai Renji, Hitsugaya Tôshirô et Kurosaki Ichigo- soupirèrent de soulagement, d'un commun accord. _

_-Eh, Ichigo ! Appela Rukia, présente elle aussi. Montre moi._

_Elle le rejoignit et lui posa l'appareil entre les mains. C'était elle qui l'avait récupéré après que Matsumoto se soit suffisamment extasiée sur le cliché._

_Il ne lui montra pas, comme elle l'avait pourtant exigé, mais il lui rendit le numérique de sorte à ce que la photo soit directement visible. _

_Parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait au fond._

_Et il se vit sourire lorsqu'elle se mit à observer cette nouvelle technologie de ses yeux ébahis._

_Car… c'était avec cela, que l'on forgeait les souvenirs…_

≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈ : ≈

**Ichigo referma la porte dans son dos d'un coup de pied. Sortant de la salle de bains, la première chose à faire maintenant était de lui ouvrir son placard. A elle. **

**Ce qu'il fit, se dirigeant à présent vers son armoire. **

**Boutonnant sa chemise, il en releva le col et y fit passer sa cravate, dernier élément constituant leur uniforme scolaire masculin. **

_**Quinzième jour. **_

**Il la mettait pour la quinzième fois, depuis. Parce qu'elle aimait le voir avec. Elle lui avait dit. **

**Il vérifia qu'un certain bout de papier se trouvait bien dans la poche de son pantalon et ceci fait, il referma la porte du placard.**

**-T'as fini, je suppose. Murmura-t-il, inutilement. **

**A la fenêtre d'être ouverte, maintenant. Parce qu'elle continuait de sortir par là, même après que les Kurosaki l'aient **adoptée** et qu'elle ait eu **sa** chambre. **

**Une fois que tout fut en ordre, **_**à son sens**_**, il descendit pour prendre le bento que Yuzu lui avait, comme à son habitude, préparé. **

**Elle croisa son regard, au bas des marches. Elle s'avança vers lui, ne releva pas sa tête mais la garda baissée dans une sorte de politesse gênée.**

**-Bonne journée Ichi-nii…**

**Il prit le sachet qu'elle lui tendait. Et il y jeta un bref coup d'œil. **

**Bref, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il allait y trouver.**

**-Tu as encore fait une part de plus.**

**Elle ne répondit pas. Tous deux savait très bien **_pourquoi_** elle faisait ça. **

**Même si ce n'était pas vrai, elle s'évertuait à faire encore ainsi. **

**Et Ichigo ne disait rien. Il ne **_dirait_** rien. **

**Parce que Rukia était morte, et que sa réalité à lui, était là. **


End file.
